dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpaceGodzilla VS Red Hulk
SpaceGodzilla VS Red Hulk '''is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Toho VS Marvel! The evil angry recolors of Godzilla and the Hulk confront each other now! '' Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle New York City, nighttime The city was all but empty, and for good reason. Huge crystal spires were protruding from the ground. The Global Defense Force, or the GDF for short, which consisted of Kiryu, the cyborg Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center's ultimate weapon, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type, Mecha-King Ghidorah, the cybernetically modified King Ghidorah, and Jet Jaguar, creation of Goro Ibuki, were all on the ground, destroyed. The monster responsible for their destruction levitated a few feet off the ground, his arms folded and his eyes shut. He resembled the mighty King of the Monsters, but the humanoid dinosaur-like appearance was where the similarities ended. Instead of charcoal black scales, this monster's scales were navy-blue with a patch of dark reddish-purple skin, that appeared much smoother than the rest of his skin, on his abdominal area. The same, he was bulkier in build, as well as being taller. He had two massive white crystals that erupted from his shoulders, and his tail was much longer, ending with several crystal-like spikes. His dorsal plates on his back were made of similar crystals, and were white in color. In addition his mouth area appeared closer to the plant abomination known as Biollante, as he had sharp teeth and tusks on the sides of his mouth. He had fire-orange eyes and a trans-orange (fading to trans-yellow) crest on his forehead. This Kaiju was the cosmic "brother" of Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla. He had arrived on this planet hours ago to dominate the Earth of his own free will and for the purpose of killing Godzilla so Earth would be defenseless when he dominated it. All attempts made by the army to kill or drive the monster away ended in disaster. Now the city was empty, save for SpaceGodzilla himself. He waited for hours and Godzilla still had not shown up. But he would. Soon. However, SpaceGodzilla was unaware that someone different was gonna show up. General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross looked down at the extraterrestrial saurian from a helicopter. He had been called there to combat the galactic threat. "Gotta cooperate with those Avengers here, desperate times call for desperate measures." thought the General. Without hesitation, he jumped out of the helicopter, ready to land on SpaceGodzilla's head, and focused. Soon, his clothes began to tear as his muscles grew to immense size and his skin turned blood red. Ross, now the Red Hulk, let out a roar as he descended. He raised his fists, ready to smash SpaceGodzilla's cranium, which the saurian was unaware of, as he failed to hear Red Hulk's roars. He then felt a feeling similar to a headache, and his eyes snapped open as he let out an agonized growl. Red Hulk was then telekinetically lifted upward by the annoyed SpaceGodzilla. His "It was at this moment that he knew... he fucked up" expression was priceless. He was then thrown away by the alien terror. He skidded across the road until he came to a stop. He slowly stood to his height, which now a massive 7'-10'0, and glared up at the 393ft SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla let out a roar as he stepped forward. Red Hulk roared before charging at fast speed. HERE WE GOOO! Summoning green energy from his crystals into the ones atop his shoulders, SpaceGodzilla belched forth a blast of the dreaded Corona Beam. Red Hulk dodged the beam by jumping incredibly high into the air, almost up to SpaceGodzilla's neck, which shocked the alien dinosaur. Red Hulk pulled back a fist, and SpaceGodzilla did the same. The two fists collided. Not a single building window wasn't shattered by the force of that collision. SpaceGodzilla suddenly threw out a second punch, striking Red Hulk and sending him flying away again. Before Red Hulk could hit the ground, SpaceGodzilla caught him in his telekinesis and threw him high into the air. He fired his Corona Beam at Red Hulk, but much to his shock, Red Hulk absorbed it. Red Hulk began to descend as gravity did it's work. But unfortunately for Red Hulk, SpaceGodzilla used his tail as a baseball bat to whack the crimson giant away. Red Hulk crashed into a gas station, causing a massive explosion. Red Hulk flew out of the flames and rolled on the road until he stopped and slowly stood up. He thought Hulk was a pain in the neck... He picked up a parked car and threw it toward SpaceGodzilla, who opened his mouth, allowing him to swallow the car whole. Red Hulk roared in anger and charged. SpaceGodzilla let out his own roar as he flew toward his charging opponent. Red Hulk leaped into the air toward SpaceGodzilla, this time aiming for his left shoulder crystal. He punched it as hard as he could, causing it to crack slightly. SpaceGodzilla began to panic as Red Hulk continued punching his shoulder crystal, causing more cracks to appear. Desperate, SpaceGodzilla threw Red Hulk back with his telekinesis. Red Hulk turned to face the road as he fell and slammed his fists on the concrete so hard that a large crack formed. It was long enough to pass underneath SpaceGodzilla's body. Reaching into the crack, Red Hulk began to strain as he put all his effort into opening it. He succeeded, and SpaceGodzilla shrieked in surprise as he fell in. Before SpaceGodzilla could levitate out, Red Hulk quickly closed the crack, trapping SpaceGodzilla's legs. In anger, SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam, but Red Hulk absorbed it as he charged. He leaped toward the cosmic saurian, ready to punch him in the chest. Suddenly, a shield made of crystal appeared in front of SpaceGodzilla, causing Red Hulk to punch it instead. Red Hulk climbed up the shield until it disappeared and Nelson's "Ha-ha!" played in the background as Red Hulk began to descend. Cackling, SpaceGodzilla opened the crack with his telekinesis, allowing him to fly out, and closed it once Red Hulk was in it. SpaceGodzilla then flew off, roaring all the while. But he was unaware that Red Hulk had his hands pressed against the walls, his immense strength allowing him to keep the crack open. He began to leap upwards until he was out of the crack. He saw SpaceGodzilla flying away and gave chase immediately. He leaped upward in an attempt to grab SpaceGodzilla's tail, but the alien monster was flying too high. Red Hulk then got an idea; he leaped toward a building and climbed to the top of it, then leaped from building to building, slowly gaining up on SpaceGodzilla, until he leaped toward his target. He barely ''managed to grab SpaceGodzilla's tail. Grabbing SpaceGodzilla's spines, Red Hulk slowly began to climb the flying extraterrestrial until he clinging onto the back of SpaceGodzilla's neck. He leaped toward and clung onto the shoulder crystal he had punched earlier and reared his fist back, ready to give hands down the strongest punch he was going to deliver in the entire fight. And with one strike, the shoulder crystal was destroyed. Half of SpaceGodzilla's energy was gone. SpaceGodzilla cried out, descending toward the ground as if he were a plane having been shot down and crashed to the ground. As SpaceGodzilla rolled onto his back, Red Hulk leaped upward and landed on SpaceGodzilla's chest. He began to generate immense heat, causing SpaceGodzilla pain. He then ran up to SpaceGodzilla's lower jaw and began delivering multiple punches to it like someone punching a wall in frustration. Speaking of frustration, SpaceGodzilla roared in the aforementioned emotion as he tried to flatten Red Hulk with his hand. But Red Hulk managed to lift up and threw it upward before leaping off of SpaceGodzilla and landing in front of his tail. He quickly turned around and grabbed the tip of SpaceGodzilla's tail and in a awe-inspiring display of his strength, he began to spin the 80,000 ton saurian as if he was the lightest object in the world. He eventually released SpaceGodzilla's tail, and the Kaiju slid across the ground, demolishing buildings in the process until he came to a complete stop. He levitated upward and landed on his feet, shaking the earth with his weight. Brushed the dirt from his chest, he glared Red Hulk right in the eyes despite the height difference and bellowed loudly in rage, letting him know that this fight was to the ''death. The two of them charged and began delivering multiple blows, each one hoping to overpower the other. Red Hulk then grabbed SpaceGodzilla's fist and threw him to the ground with astonishing ease. SpaceGodzilla was greatly humiliated. Just as SpaceGodzilla got to his knees, Red Hulk leaped toward him and punched him in the throat, causing him to fall onto his back. As SpaceGodzilla held his throat, Red Hulk ran across his downed opponent's body. However, he was then captured in SpaceGodzilla's telekinesis, and the saurian rose to his terrifying height and glared at Red Hulk as he struggled to escape SpaceGodzilla's telekinetic grip. SpaceGodzilla began punching, kicking and kneeing Red Hulk repeatedly, causing bruises to form on the general's body. He then threw him to the ground and raised his foot. Red Hulk looked up to see SpaceGodzilla's blue sole as the monster's foot descended and flattened him to a pancake. Well, almost. Red Hulk effortlessly lifted up SpaceGodzilla's huge foot and threw him backward, but SpaceGodzilla levitated and was able to land on his feet properly. Crystal spires then rose from the ground and surrounded SpaceGodzilla. Roaring, Red Hulk began to punch one of the spires until it was completely destroyed. He charged toward SpaceGodzilla, who grabbed him in his telekinesis. He was getting tired of this nonsense. He would end this fight and he would end it NOW. Holding Red Hulk in his telekinesis, SpaceGodzilla clapped his hands together, staining his palms with Red Hulk's blood. He licked the blood off of his hands until the blood was replaced with his saliva. Wiping the saliva onto one of the crystal spires, SpaceGodzilla snarled in satisfaction as a grin appeared on his face. Another attempt to protect the planet from his wrath had failed miserably. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:'Movies VS Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:Tall vs. Short Themed DBX Fights Category:'Toho VS Marvel' themed DBXs Category:Monster themed DBX Fights